


my whole life (got me ready for you)

by i_am_my_opheliac



Series: imagine (a world like that) [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Introspection, Light Smut, Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: Sometimes it's terrifying, the idea that it could all be a dream, a picture perfect fantasy that your brain has conjured.--Inspired by pete davidson - Ariana Grande





	my whole life (got me ready for you)

_I thought you into my life, woah_  
_Look at my mind, yeah_  
_No better place or a time_  
_Look how they align_

Sometimes it's hard to believe, that this is your life.

It doesn't matter how many years it's been, how many wonderful, incredible opportunities have come true, one after the other, each one of them bigger and brighter and that tiny bit more spectacular than the previous one - it still makes you falter, the realization that this is real.

Sometimes it's terrifying, the idea that it could all be a dream, a picture perfect fantasy that your brain has conjured. Sometimes that fear catches in your throat and keeps you awake for hours, blinking the night away as you stare wordlessly into the darkness, focusing on Dan's soft breaths, afraid that it will all be gone if you dare to close your eyes and fall into sleep.

Sometimes you can’t fall asleep so you just turn to look at him, the ringlets of curls falling on his pillow, the soft snores he lets out whenever he’s deep down, the broad lines and curves of his naked shoulders, and you wonder how you got so lucky.

Sometimes you wonder what your life would have been like if you had never met Dan - if you had never replied to his tweets, if you had never decided to meet him. If you had never fallen in love with him, if he had never fallen in love with you. It’s impossible to imagine that and yet it’s also impossible not to, because when the darkness of the night closes its grasp on you, it’s easy to realize that all of this could have never happened.

Sometimes you think your mind dreamed Dan up - combined every single thing that you love, every flaw and every virtue to make this perfect human being, placed it in your universe at such a young age and gave him the strength and the will to come and find you. You almost denied yourself this, almost resisted Dan - he was too young, too beautiful and too far away, unavailable in more ways than you could fathom, and you wanted him so much that it felt impossible, at the time, that he would want you back.

You wonder, briefly, it it would feel the same today. If the universe shifted and the two of you dropped into a new reality, would you find each other again? Would you feel that same kind of inevitable attraction to each other, would you be able to fit into each other’s lives as easily as you did in the past? If you passed each other in the streets, would you ignore each other or would you turn around in search of a connection seemingly belonging to the past?

Dan would tell you not to worry about it. He would scoff and shake his head and tell you to stop thinking so hard, tell you that fate doesn’t exist - that your love is a choice, and not destiny.

Honestly, you think there’s at least part of him that doesn’t believe that. You are sure, deep inside your heart, that there’s a small part of Dan that believes that your love was more than a coincidence, an alignment of stars and moons and planets, all so the two of you could find each other.

_Universe must have my back_  
_Fell from the sky into my lap_  
_And I know you know that you're my soulmate and all that_

It must be a dream, you tell yourself. There's no other way that this is real happening, the love of your life writhing on the sheets underneath your body as you drop kisses on his skin, the sound of a foreign city coming into the luscious hotel room from the open window, all the time in the world to bite and kiss and appreciate Dan, the way he moves under your fingertips, the way he looks at you, so full of love and wonder.

You move together without missing a beat, a harmony built over time with patience and dedication, mouths meeting and breaths mingling as hands travel from skin to skin, your movements an indistinct blur that you can’t even keep up with.

Having sex with Dan is a symphony that you have composed over the years, every note essential to achieve climax, yet impossible to fully memorize - it’s a song that you have to play without sheet, simply going by ear, as if your bodies could recognize the next chord before your minds are able to.

Dan’s body is a melody that you never want to stop playing - that’s the last thing on your mind before orgasm hits you and you are left coming, his name a silent gasp on your tongue, your eyes open wide so that you don’t miss his face as he reaches his peak, head thrown back in abandon.

Afterwards, when the sweat is starting to dry and all you want is cuddle and sleep, you have to fight for him to stay in bed.

“I call dibs on the shower,” he says, bolting out of bed, the sudden spurt of energy he always gets after sex.

He walks quickly to the bathroom, unashamed of his own nudity, and you watch him, take in the visible proof of your orgasm on his skin, the glisten of sweat down his back and the curve of his ass, and you have to bite at your bottom lip to stop yourself from following him.

Instead, you choose to shout, “hurry up, I’m sticky,” and get his melodic laugh for an answer, and that’s enough to find the wait worth it.

_I'm like ooh, ooh_  
_My whole life got me ready for you, ooh_  
_Got me happy, happy_

“What are you smiling at?” Dan asks when you come back to the room, curious as ever, eyes crinkled at the edges as he looks at you. He’s laid on the bed, a soft looking bathrobe loosely tied at the waist, long legs peeking out of it. There’s droplets of water clinging to his hair and falling easily down his temple, caressing the curve of his face and dipping into his neck, and you just stand there, staring.

He’s so beautiful, it makes your heart hurt. You wish you had your phone with you so that you could take a picture that, you instantly know, wouldn’t give justice to the way he looks, a renaissance painting in real life, a piece of art for you to love and appreciate.

It’s like an invisible force pulls you to the bed and in his arms, or maybe it’s just the strength of your attraction to him. You fall on top of him in a clumsy mess of limbs and towels, his amused giggles music to your ears as you let yourself be comfortable right here, right now, the sound of Tokyo outside the window and the sound of his heartbeat under your ears.

Dan’s fingers thread in your hair, light and fluttering, so much so that you could almost believe it’s the summer breeze tousling your hair and not the soft touch of him. “Are you okay?” he asks, voice quiet and tender, delicate almost, as if you’re something fragile and precious that he has to handle with the utmost care.

You snuggle into him, inhale the expensive scent of his body wash, and simply sigh, content. “I’m happy.”

He’s silent then, and you don’t need to look at him to know he’s pensive. You let him think, let him decipher the tone of your voice, the mix of wonder and delight and surprise that you managed to infuse in it without consciously deciding so, and simply enjoy his presence.

It’s a few moments later, that you feel the touch of a finger underneath your chin and you tilt your head back, meeting his gaze - so full of love and adoration that you wonder how he can contain all of that, how can he look at you like you hung up the sun, just like you look at him and think that he must have hung up the moon and the stars and the entirety of the cosmos for you to appreciate.

Dan looks at you for a second more, then leans in to leave a gentle peck on your lips, cupping your face with one hand. “Good. I’m happy too.”

_I'ma be happy, happy, yeah_  
_I'ma be happy, happy_  
_Won't get no crying from me, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> And we have reached the end of the series! If you liked it, you can reblog it [here](http://i-am-my-opheliac.tumblr.com/post/182790237034/my-whole-life-got-me-ready-for-you)


End file.
